Sus consortes
by Lady-Ciam
Summary: La historia de porqué Zeus deja una consorte por otra, y algo de la historia de la Hera presente en la historia de Olímpicos.


**Sus consortes**

La primera vez que la vio, Zeus se quedó de piedra. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo, y todo en él le gritó que debía ser suya.

Poco le importó que fuera una de las diosas madres más importantes del panteón mesopotámico, con el que estaban en guerras asimiladoras. Aparte de eso, había sabido que era una de las concubinas del dios del cielo Anu, uno de sus más poderosos y celosos enemigos. También, estaba el tema de que su propia esposa Metis, la cual amaba mucho, le dio la noticia de que sería padre por primera vez. Pero de alguna manera, todo eso no importaba. Porque esa tal Uras, la de cuerpo esbelto y blanca y suave piel, cabello como el fuego igual que el que sentía dentro de ella, tenía que ser suya.

Intentó calmar sus ansias con otras mujeres más dispuestas, o fáciles de conseguir con solo un poco de su poder orgiástico. Metis no era una opción, porque estaba embarazada y no quería ni deseaba pedirle que cumpliera con sus responsabilidades matrimoniales con él en ese estado. Zeus lo intentó, pero siempre estaba esa espinita en su interior y nunca, jamás había dejado de hacer suya a alguien que deseara de esa manera.

Por eso, la próxima vez que estuvo cerca de ella, se disfrazó de un héroe Mesopotámico, y la siguió lo más que pudo por varios días. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que vivía en un palacio, prácticamente sola, siempre pendiente de estar preparada para las visitas de Anu… aunque no feliz de ellas, pudo apreciarlo fácilmente, cuando la vio despedirlo en el frente de la casa. El rostro de Uras era una poesía al alivio.

Zeus había sonreído. Para él, ella era tal y como creía que eran toda diosa madre y doméstica: necesitadas de un esposo y casa, de dar cariño y cuido, dispuestas a aguantar lo que fuera por los suyos… y con un deseo carnal por el acto sexual que a él le encantaba poder usar para satisfacer los fálicos suyos.

Uras no amaba a Anu, por eso era relativamente fácil que se entregara a él. Era cosa de hacerla desearlo, endulzarla con lindas palabras, y estaría abriendo las piernas para él.

No se había equivocado. No le fue difícil a Zeus despertar en ella esa fascinación sexual que fácilmente desataba en seres tan deseosos. Y, cuando yació con ella, pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado. El fuego en esa diosa era extremo, potente, con instinto para complacer y nada de recelo en disfrutar. Unas pocas horas con Uras lo dejaba realmente satisfecho.

No pudo ni quiso evitarlo. Mientras la guerra entre se seguía desatando a unos kilómetros de donde estaba, sabiendo que con la llegada de su hermano Hades a la batalla prácticamente tenían la victoria; Zeus usó las noches para ir a ver a Uras.

Pero la guerra duró más de lo que creyeron y se hizo hasta más encarnizada. La llegada de Hades solo hizo que los mesopotámicos trajeran su propia artillería pesada. Aunque Metis le decía que debían hacer un ataque extremo rápidamente o dar la retirada antes de que las cosas fueran a peor, Zeus recelaba que eso fuera lo mejor: hacer un ataque último que podía fallar o, aún peor, irse con el honor manchado. También, se reconocía a sí mismo, no estaba saciado de Uras aún, y solo en esos momentos de guerra podría estar cerca de ella.

Además de los problemas por la guerra, las cosas en su hogar estaban cada vez más difíciles. Él se daba cuenta de que Metis salía más y lo cuidaba menos, y llegaba hasta a responderle y contestarle como sino fuera su rey. Zeus imaginó que lo hacía por celos de las mujeres con las que se acostaba mientras ella estaba embarazada, por lo que no le dio importancia a los regaños que le daba a cuenta de varios temas. Solo eran excusas, para pelear con él. Ya luego, cuando tuviera a su primogénito, todo estaría mejor.

Pero, secretamente, Zeus se reconoció que desde siempre debió darse cuenta que Metis no era su consorte indicada, que no iba a lograr amansarla. Tenía un fuego, una decisión y terquedad muy masculina y que se había intensificado porque todos solían hacerle caso, con la excusa de que era la diosa de la prudencia.

Él era uno de los que creían que Metis era muy buena consejera, una gran mano derecha. Hasta esa inteligencia en ella, fue parte del encanto que lo embelesó para hacerla su esposa. Pero con el tiempo, cuando su lengua no se medía en vituperar hasta a su propio rey en su cara, supo que había cometido un gran error. Una esposa debía ser el refugio siempre anuente y sumiso, atento a sus necesidades y un lugar donde descansar de las presiones. Metis era una buena consejera sí, pero debió haber pensando en ella como si fuera hombre. Realmente podía parecer muy femenina en sus maneras y en su precioso y perfecto cuerpo, pero su mente era rápida en los temas que concernían a los hombres y eso la alejaba de ser perfecta como mujer.

Estar con Uras lo hizo darse cuenta de eso. Esa diosa extranjera lo había sorprendido. Era cariñosa, fiel a como podía, servicial y sumisa, mucho más de lo que lo era su mujer. Siempre estaba sonriente de verlo, lista a darle lo que él deseaba, desesperada por estar aunque fuera un minuto más con él. Y también encontró en ella una chispa de inteligencia que le encantó, porque pensaba en lo mejor para él, en sus necesidades.

Por cuenta propia, Uras empezó a espiar para él. Zeus, agradecido, le prometió que la tomaría como botín de guerra suyo si lograban ganar esa guerra.

Sino fuera una diosa del panteón del enemigo y la hubiera encontrado en el propio, la hubiera hecho su consorte en vez de a Metis.

Pronto, se dio cuenta de que Uras lo amaba aún más fuerte de lo que odiaba a Anu, porque la había tomado sin su consentimiento aún con el beneplácito de tu panteón.

Zeus supo que ella sería su amante favorita, y la mujer parecía estar de acuerdo con ello. Sabía quién era él y cual su consorte, pero parecía que siempre y cuando él la tratara bien, no le importaba no ser su mujer "titular".

Así estuvieron por unos cuatro años, hasta que una noche, al ir a buscarla, Uras se encontraba al borde del llanto y un colapso histérico.

—Anu me va a matar. Lo sé, me va a matar —fue lo único que le podía decir, antes de estallar en llanto.

Zeus apenas pudo sacarle otras palabras que no fueran esas, o súplicas de que la llevara con él, aunque fuera como botín, pero que se la llevara. Él, en un impulso, lo hizo.

Cuando llegó al campamento de guerra con ella, no dejó que nadie, ni siquiera su hermano mayor, le dijeran algo al respecto.

Extrañamente, Metis simplemente reaccionó mirando con gran dignidad a la llorosa y temblante mujer, y luego le dijo a él:

—Así que esta es la espía de la que tantos informes tuvimos. Ya entiendo como la conseguiste "quebrar". La llevaré a tu casa, como tú ya le diste entrada, esposo mío.

Y Metis así lo hizo, con una gran altivez y dignidad, mientras Uras miraba a Zeus con gran temor.

Cuando las dos desaparecieron hacia el Olimpo, Zeus montó en cólera por la manera tan viperina que su mujer le habló frente a todo el consejo de guerra, pero solo truenos y rayos se dieron por ello. No iba a hacerle nada, su primogénito estaba dentro de esa terrible mujer. Simplemente se volvió a hablar con sus hermanos. Esa guerra terminaba en ese instante.

Zeus mismo asimiló a Anu, riéndose de que su concubina le había traicionado tras de pocas noches de yacer con él.

Luego, fue a su casa y le dio a Uras la suya propia, una tan grande o más que la de la propia Metis. Nunca más estuvo en el lecho conyugal de la irrespetuosa diosa que al parecer no era tan prudente como debería, y Uras se convirtió en la mujer que él no supo que necesitaba hasta que la tuvo. Ella misma se cambió el nombre al griego "Hera", para empezar a ser la compañera que él se merecía.

Rápidamente, Zeus se convenció de que cuando Metis le diera su primogénito, Uras tendría el anillo de su consorte en vez que la otra y los dos conseguirían la libertad que parecían desear.


End file.
